


You and me vs. you and her

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/114/9/f/you_and_me_by_turtlepear-d62v51i.jpg">Banner</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me vs. you and her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abi_manyu.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abi_manyu.livejournal.com).



“I think I’ve mastered the art of making a great omelet.” Jin informed, placing a hand on the table he was sitting at and his head onto it while watching Kame fixing an omelet for them.

“Really? And what that might be?” the other one asked, a little bit mockingly, turning the eggs with a swift turn of the frying pan. He was a pro at it, after all.

“Well… Letting you making it.” Jin informed him, watching every one of Kame’s moves.

The younger one couldn’t contain a giggle and only after he could ask. “And how’s that even related?” he rolled his eyes knowing Jin would surely give him a stupid reason or something.

“The way your hips sway in front of my eyes, the way your muscles strain when you mix the eggs, the way you maneuver that pan…” He paused briefly so he could lick his lips. “Mmmmm…. Delicious!” he ended with a slurping sound.

“So, after all it doesn’t have anything to do with my cooking skills?” Kame teased, placing the omelet onto the second plate and pacing to the table to put it in front of Jin.

“Of course it does.” Jin frowned for a second, then continued, making some room in front of him for Kame to place the food there. “It’s all about the hips, baby. Delicious, as ever.”

He grabbed Kame’s hand and pulled him down to sit on his lap. He grabbed the said hips when the younger one straddled him, one leg of his on each of Jin’s sides.

“I thought you already had someone to ‘cook’ you delicious ‘meals’ already.” Kame pointed out, knowing perfectly well they were not talking about food anymore.

“I wouldn’t try her cooking even if I were starving.” Jin let his arms roam the younger one’s back until he reached the nape and brought Kame in for a kiss.

Their lips glued together for a few seconds until Kame parted his lips, granting entrance for Jin’s tongue who eagerly licked his bottom lip. He circled his arms around Jin’s neck and let one hand curl into his messy dark locks, caressing where he could reach. Jin deepened the kiss, his arms dropping to Kame’s butt, giving it a light squeeze which earned him a moan from the latter.

“Your omelet will get cold…” Kame let out as they broke the kiss.

“I don’t care.” Jin replied bluntly, placing another kiss on Kame’s swollen lips. How he loved the way Kame looked like after one of those kisses…

“Well, I do. You can eat me later, if you wish.” The younger one teased, getting up and winking at Jin.

Be happy with what you have. Jin thought, and indeed he was happy when he saw Kame sitting at the table across him, starting to eat his own omelet.

~*~

“Jin, you should eat like a normal human being. At a table. In the kitchen or the dining room.” Kame rubbed his forehead, already starting to feel a migraine coming up.

“Oh, I’m done.” Jin stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, chewing with difficulty but the proud expression on his face said otherwise.

Kame shook his head. “I told you earlier than I want to clean the house. You can either help me or just sit still until I finish.” He informed in a slightly irritated tone, emphasizing his point by guiding the vacuum cleaner closer to the sofa where Jin was sitting.

“What do you want me to do?” Jin asked with his mouth half full, shrugging.

Kame didn’t lift his eyes from the floor, concentrating on his task. “For once, lift your feet up.”  
Jin did as he was told, only he didn’t get them out of Kame’s way, but instead placing them on the mahogany coffee table in front of him.

Kame cleaned all around the piece of furniture then paused in his movements with a sigh when Jin’s feet were in the way. He stopped the device and patted Jin’s feet harder then he would normally would. “I meant out of the way, Jin.” He let out in a slightly menacing way, his brows knitted under the scarf he was wearing on his head, just a few strands of hair poking out at the sides.

“I know.” Jin smirked, waiting for the man to roll his eyes so he could pull him close.

Kame landed right on his lap, Jin’s arms immediately wrapping around his waist as the most mischievous look lingered on Jin’s face. He couldn’t suppress a small laugh. “What?”

“You’re hot when you’re cleaning.” Jin informed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re so concentrated on your task to the point when you become oblivious to all the things around you. And then I can see the real you.” Jin ended with a smile.

“You’re not making any sense.” Kame chuckled. “And you always say I’m hot.”

“Because you are.” Jin pulled him in for a brief kiss. “You know, I like watching you clean the house because I can see all kind of expressions that you normally wouldn’t make. Plus, you always do a better job than me.” Jin snickered.

“But I don’t have boobs and I can’t give you a child like she did.” Kame circled Jin’s neck with his hands.

Jin shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Because you’re the one I love. Always.”

“Promise?” Kame asked while playing with the curly tips of Jin’s hair.

“Promise.” Jin sealed his words with another kiss, this time a deeper, lingering one.

~*~

“I bought you something today.” Jin announced in the dusk light, looking at Kame’s face at the other side of the wooden table on Kame’s little porch.

Kame turned his head around, eying the little box Jin pulled out and place onto the table. “What is it?” he let out excitedly.

“Open it and you’ll see.” Jin beamed after seeing the excitement on his lover’s face.

Kame opened the red velvet box, his eyes widening at the surprise. Inside there was a golden horseshoe ring, which reminded Kame of the one Elvis wore.

“It’s a horseshoe, so it’s supposed to bring us good luck.” Jin let out as he pulled the chain he was wearing from under his t-shirt, revealing a matching pendant.

Kame placed the box on the table and Jin rushed to slip the ring on his pinky finger. It matched perfectly, like they both knew it would. “Thank you, Jin. It’s beautiful.” Kame let out truly grateful, admiring the details on the piece of jewelry. He ran his hands over Jin’s wedding ring, a strange look on his face. “What about this?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“You already know when I bought this, right?”

Kame nodded. “It’s the one you bought the same day you got me the star shaped pinky finger.” He let out thinking about that day. He was so happy when Jin gave him that ring and showed him the embedded crescent on the inside of his own ring.

“Exactly.” Jin gently brushed his hand over Kame’s, letting their fingers lace together. “And do you remember what I told you that day?”

Kame once again nodded. “That we are like the stars and the moon. Always there in the sky, together, visible at night and hidden in the day. Just like our love.” Kame ended with a sad smile on his face.

“Just like our love.” Jin brought Kame’s hands to his lips, kissing it softly before adding. “Not seen by people, but always there. Eternal.” Jin ended with a soft smile.

Kame got up and leaned onto the handrail, lifting his gaze to watch the rising moon and the flickering stars shining brighter and brighter by the minute. Jin was right. He felt the other man wrapping his arms around his middle, his chin resting on Kame’s shoulder. Kame smiled genuinely upon feeling the familiar warmth, the nice homey feeling he felt whenever Jin was around. “Eternal.” He repeated Jin’s last word, which perfectly described what they had.

“I love you.” Jin whispered in his ear, pressing butterfly kisses on his neck. “I love you so much. Only you.”

Kame leaned closer in Jin’s touch. “I love you too. Always.”

The stars witnessed their confessions, the moon brighter than ever and the spring breeze swiped a few flower petals from the nearby trees, landing on their joint hands on Kame’s belly. Life indeed was beautiful. Especially when you have the one you love by your side.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
